


Too Late

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gobblepot - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, some cussing is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Oswald arrived a few minutes to late to save James? (an AU for S02E10 -spoilers-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This based on an anon as well as art from gobblepot-art-and-ask-blog on Tumblr (highly recommend checking them out if you like Gobblepot). The idea was to much to ignore so I wrote it out while awaiting the new Gotham episode (at the time of this story, Gotham S02E11 is coming followed by a two month hiatus..)  
> I think I'm just saying Gobblepot now if it has Jim and Oswald in the story. There is I guess a subtle hint though. Also my Story Titles are getting lame
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Jim took the hits, each hit brought more pain at first but it began to feel less and less painful.. he knew they may have ruptured something. Outside it looked like just bruises but inside he knew it was worse, internal injuries that bleed while they shouldn't have- internal bleeding was a matter of life and death.

He could only hope that it was over-- But what was it all for? Galavan was free, and was about to do something awful. What about Lee? Would she know what had happened to him, would these... these fake cops throw his body in the river like trash? He could barely fight anymore, his lungs struggling to take in the air his body needed.. the more he breathed the more he could feel the blood come inside.. the fluid that was meant to be a friend became an enemy-

And the beatings stopped, mercifully.. but Jim couldn't feel it anyway. The sticks that smashed against his shattered ribs were mere taps now that ceased- the gun fire made him at first thing they shot him to finally end it.

But he heard it- heard him. His odd walking sounds. The limp that gave away his arrival always to Jim. And he had to breath out a struggled sigh of relief but not before he was pulled up roughly by a strong hand that gripped his shirt in a death grip. 

Oswald Cobblepot had saved him once again, of all people that came. It was Oswald that helped him.. but.. but.. How he wanted to say something. A thank you, but he was so tired now. He should know that falling asleep in a situation like this would be a fatal idea. But he was safe, Penguin saved him.. And the fact he was still alive and fighting gave him some relief..

His eyes forced themselves to see his savior again. The Penguin he remembered. "Hello Jim" He smiled at him but his intentions seemed off. 'He came here thinking he'd find Galavan' Jim thought bitterly as he tries in vain to chuckle.. the revenge was to great. Which he now believed was a good sign, he can rest while Cobblepot fights.. "Lucky for you.. Gabe had people following Galavan" Was he on the point of crying or laughing? James couldn't think of any reason he would cry.. maybe at the missed opportunity. Seeing him dressed and full of a will to fight. He hardly could believe that Oswald was ever shot--

But he was, he was shot in the shoulder and he shouldn't be any where healed so soon. He probably risked or forgot his injury and came here.. He would've probably died trying to kill Theo. How he wanted to yell at him, wanted to hit him, wanted to hug him for saving him.. "Now.. Where is he?" There went the smile and the frown returned-.. 'Oswald, I'm tired.. he's gone. Don't you see?' He thought, no longer able to speak, not even a whisper.

"Where's Galavan?!" His voice raised but Jim was fading into a sleep, giving into the darkness that was tunneling his vision. Even if Oswald somehow got him to a hospital, there would be no hope. "Tell me! Where is Galavan!" His voice raised in a growing anger as he shook Jim harshly before dropping his body down... he no longer was moving. 

He was fading and the slaps that came did nothing- he no longer felt the pain, no struggles to take in breath. He could see Oswald... below him, hitting his body- No- he was--

"Son, I've been waiting for you" He turns from the aching scene to the opening of the warehouse. His father stood there with a smile on his face, a sort of light surrounding him. James was both in awe and sorrow- he still had so much to do- "Its alright, you've done enough.. Your little friend will do the rest-"

There was a woman that came from the light with a sad expression on her face as she looks at the back of Oswald and Jim's body. "It hurts seeing him so sad. You were the first person he ever put his trust into, be proud of that, dear policeman" She came and walks too Jim and exchanging a smile to him as she ran her hand over the dark haired man. 

James' father stepped forward and took his hand. "Let's go home" Home had never sounded so inviting. "Goodbye Oswald" And he walks off into the light and the three faded. Time resuming itself.

 

\---

 

Oswald had realized after the second slap that Jim was not moving, and the breathing became shallow. Realization and horror filled him and he hit as hard as his fist could allow him- no reaction. And the breathing finally slowed- 

"Jim... Jim? JIM!" He yelled at him and hit once more- but there was no reaction, and the heartbeat that was faltering gave a final beat and ceased completely. It was all to familiar to the King of Gotham, he knew what it meant.. though he looked asleep, he knew that he would not wake from this, nor walk away- 

The tears pricked his eyes, stinging them as he looks down at him. No- no not this. He pulled the detective up harshly. "Don't you dare!!" He won't accept this! He wouldn't accept that James Gordon, the damn cop, the only good cop in Gotham! "This easy?! You went down this easy!? You useless asshole! You hear me you stupid ignorant bitch! The James I knew would stand up and still fight! If I had known you were this worthless I'd never have saved your life so many damn times!" This was the third time he saved him... the third time! Three times was meant to be a charm.

"Jim... For God's Sake James!" He pulled his body up and hugged it tight to himself, ignoring the pain as the still warm head was placed against his bandaged shoulder.. His face buried into his hair, breathing in the nice smell of the man's hair. "I saved you.." He came here, risking himself to save him.. He knew Galavan was here, but he only realized when he came that James was here instead- This was the second person that the monster took from him. His mother, now his friend- now he was without anyone.. "Please come back Jim. I'm sorry- I'm sorry I used you, I will help you no matter what-- I- I will even allow you to take me to prison- t-that would be great for you? Ri-right.." He hugs the limp body tighter. "I-I can see it.. you will be promoted. Commissioner Gordon, it h-has a nice ring- Jim.. Please.." He felt the suit get warm and wet as the tears streamed from his face onto the fabric.

"You just can't lave me alone in this Hell.." He held him, his own body trying to warm the body that already felt like it was getting cold thanks to the Autumn chill that blew into the place, as if it knew of the man's grief and heart break. "Please.. don't leave me alone.. Gotham needs you-"

Gabe could not truly understand his boss. His mother, he understood. But a cop- he couldn't nor would he ever ask at this time. Oswald was never intending to use him was he? To think that his own Boss would have willingly been arrested under false crimes against him just so James could be excused and even promoted.. "Boss.. we have to go- we may know where Galavan is heading next"

Oswald turns to Gabe, to only nod his head. "I must bring him to the GCPD.."

"But Boss-"

"I k-know what I'm doing."

 

\---

 

The horror exchanged between the police was in unison. All of them freezing.

Oswald walking in, carrying a limp body that was Jim. He clearly was having much difficulty but he refused to allow Gabe or others to help him as he placed James down on the closest desk. Rage began soon after. "You bastard!" "Monster!" "You killed Jim!" "I'll kill you!"

"Shut up you blind fools. I would like to speak to Barnes.. and Leslie. Bring them to me or I swear I will kill you all" His eyes glare at each of them. Some had noticed the red puffiness around his eyes.  
Leslie was the first to come and agony filled her. She ran to him without a care for Penguin and held him tightly. "You murdered a cop and come in here as if you own the place-"  
"Justice is always blind. James Gordon.. he was my friend. While I'm sure it was one sided, he came to me for help when the false law you follow didn't work. You can add to my false crime all you want to spare you from the truth but I have proof. Two cops had turned, either dressed like cops or they have turned to Galavan.. They were in a warehouse by the dock"  
"We will investigate this-"

"No need, Barnes. Gabe."

Gabe came in and slid the corpses across the floor. Horror filled the room now, most recognized the men instantly. "I don't trust the GCPD. But these men were the vermin that beat my old friend to death. I once again had someone die in my arms. Someone I cared for.. If I arrived just a few minutes sooner..."

"Cobblepot" Came the voice of Harvey Bullock as he walks forward. He couldn't cry, he just didn't wish to in front of everyone. The anger he felt was great. "I know you aren't the type to beat a man to death. Beat one sometimes but never to death.. What's your plan?"

"I'm going to slaughter the man that carried out the order and that dares try to call this city his. I ask those that wish to fight against the growing parasite to come with me!"

Galavan had once again done a foolish thing. That night would be his last day alive. Cops and Criminals would join forces to take out a great evil.. And they will be victorious as they once again wipe the Galavan's name from any history..


End file.
